Morning After
by Jurassic Lion
Summary: Even after finally being together with Ayaka Kagari, Honoka is still Honoka.
**Flying Lion: There needs to be more Witchcraft Works fics. And to add variety, have a lemon! Well morning after lemon. IDK I'll shut up now.**

* * *

Honoka Takamiya and Ayaka Kagari are just classmates, master and apprentice wizards. However one night changes this dynamic forever.

Takamiya's eyes suddenly opened. For a moment he was confused as the sights and sounds he was generally used to waking up were different. Everything surrounding him was different; the ceiling, the pillow beneath his head, the blankets, Ayaka resting next to him-

Ah. It came to him. Takamiyas cheeks flushed.

 _I... Kagari and I... Last night._

He glanced to his right confirming he wasn't dreaming. Lying next to Takamiya beneath the sheets was Kagari. Thoughts swarmed through his head processing it all.

Ayaka Kagari. Here was the chairwoman's daughter and an heiress, classmate, friend, teacher, roommate, seat neighbor, the most beautiful woman of the school.

 _And we did... Together… last night!_

Takamiya was still very flush. He turned on his side glancing up and down Kagari. The sheet covered up to her chest yet her curvy nice figure shown through. Indeed she was the most beautiful woman he'd laid eyes upon.

He lifted a hand to stroke through Kagari's long hair. He'd always thought it was very beautiful. Kagari was indeed the most beautiful woman he'd ever met.

Kagari's eyes opened. Takamiya paused but didn't remove his hand from its place. Time seemed to freeze as the two locked glances with each other.

"K-Kagari San. G-good morning."

Kagari raised her hand grasping Takamiyas. She merely stared as stoic as always. As if she hadn't just slept with Takamiya at all.

"Morning. I can't move."

Takamiya sighed. Even after doing the thing, Kagari would still be Kagari.

"Morning. I can't move either."

"Then... I'll stay here with you."

Takamiya was pulled over into a grasp, Ayaka's arms encircled around his head. His cheeks reddened like tomatoes as he was face first in Ayaka's well-endowed chest. Not to mention close in other areas.

"Last night was wonderful Honoka."

Ayaka spoke softly into his ear. Takamiya blinked as he looked into Ayaka's warm fiery iris'. But then it hit him.

"Y-you said my name, K-Kagari-mmf!"

Takamiya wasn't sure how red his face got in that moment as Ayaka brought her full lips down into a kiss. As he remembered after last night Ayaka Kagari was definitely talented in many areas.

Ayaka pulled away holding Takamiya's cheeks. "Everything was great. You should have more confidence in yourself."

Takamiya let out a meek yes. He began encircling his own arms around Ayaka's frame. Gazing into her eyes he took in everything. His eyes captured her full lips, soft delicate skin, fiery eyes, and her long beautiful hair.

Ayaka blinked as Takamiya brought a lock of her hair up to his face. He slowly took in her scent as he felt its softness on his cheek.

"You were amazing as always... Ayaka- chan."

Takamiya rarely witnessed Ayakas facial expression. But even then in that moment the stoic cool girl's face began to flush, eyes widen, and heart beat ring fast. The last one Takamiya could feel himself close to Kagari as he was.

A thought occurred to him then. He pulled in closer against Kagari. "Say, mom and Kasumi chan still won't be back till noon right?"

"Yes. But Tanpopo is still downstairs." Ayaka's eyes showed curiosity at her companion. Takamiya merely smiled as he reached up to kiss her. His hands boldly reached down to Ayaka's chest.

"Then lets pass the time like last night. Teach me more master."

Ayaka was filled with excitement. And now even a bit of embarrassment. But she smiled all the same as Honoka Takamiya took charge and saw to reenacting such a wonderful night.

* * *

Omake:

"Um... Is it Curry Sea chan? I think you should head home." Touko tried shaking the furry eared girls arm. She weakly lifted her fist in a daze.

"It's Ku - rai - ishi! And no, i can't go back...!"

Touko was almost worried. Almost because Crazy was still a Tower witch and still because at this point she kind of felt bad for the enemy/ward of Takamiya's home.

Tanpopo sat up chugging down more of her catnip laced milk. "I can't go back! Not after... Can't they just stay quiet!?"

"Cutlery san I don't know what you mean."

Note: Tanpopo unfortunately didn't sleep at all last night.


End file.
